The Demigod Games
by hunterofartemis08
Summary: 24 Demigods. 1 Winner. May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor.
1. Submit!

_**Bonjour! I've decided to try and write a Demigod and Hunger Games story. But I don't want to make all of the characters, so instead I'm asking you to! Write a review answering the questions below, and I'll pick one of your characters to use. I'm going to have at least one original character, but all other characters are hopefully going to be yours!**_

**Characters Needed**

_**Zeus- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Poseidon- 1 girl 1 boy  
Hades- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Demeter- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Athena- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Aphrodite- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Apollo- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Artemis- 2 girls  
Hermes- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Ares- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Dionysus- 1 girl, 1 boy  
Hephaestus- 1 girl 1 boy**_

**Questions to Answer**

_**Full name: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Cabin: **_

_**Appearance: **_

_**Clothing Style: **_

_**Family: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**Weapon(s) of choice: **_

_**Any allies (give Godly parent name): **_

_**Any Other Fact You Wish Me to Know: **_

**Remember, you have to be ok about me killing your character. There can only be one winner.**

**Note: If you submit two or more characters, only one of them will be chosen unless more characters are needed at the end.**

**Note2: News about story and characters chosen will come in next chapter.**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.**

**Happy Hunger Games.**


	2. Update 1

_**This is a chapter full of notes for people, until the story has enough characters there will be a few of these so I can contact the readers in bulk. You might want to add this story to your story alerts so you know when these updates come out.**_

**Note for anonymous reviews-**

I will need some name to contact you with for questions and the like. If you have submitted an anonymous review, please submit a new one using a username so I can send you a PM with more questions.

**Note involving the questions-**

Please read all of the questions before submitting a character. Some people have left out questions, and in order for me to include your character I need more information on them.

**Note to queen of games-**

I still need some answers to questions, so please post another review logged in so I am able to send you a message.

**Note to 'don't even ask'-**

I like the start of the character, but I need more information on the characters. Please leave another review with more information on the character.

_Thank you to all of the people who have submitted characters so far, and continue sending them in!_

_**May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

_**Happy Hunger Games.**_


	3. Character Update

**Zeus:**

**_Male: Still required_**

_Female: Patricia Saige Coast_

_Submitted by: S__adico the Couple of the Year_

* * *

**Poseidon:**

_Male: Merit Steven Tiersten_

_Submitted by: CatoKatnisslova_

_Female: Dillan Lee Nelson_

_Submitted by: puretorcherismynamecaitlyn_

* * *

**Hades:**

_Male: Dylan Nathaniel Harkness_

_Submitted by: Doctor Padfoot_

_Female: Taya Erebus_

_Submitted by: Tanebrae Erebus_

* * *

**Demeter:**

**_Male: Still required_**

_Female: Darcy Parks_

_Submitted by: DionaEnvis_

* * *

**Athena:**

_Male: Zach Toby Kennedy_

_Submitted by: Annabeth luvs Percy_

_Female: Helena Thistle_

_Submitted by: Elphaba01_

* * *

**Aphrodite:**

_Male: John Parks_

_Submitted by: __DionaEnvis_

_Female: Amber Anacka Tiersten_

_Submitted by: CatoKatnisslova_

* * *

**Apollo:**

_Male: Alex Chipworth_

_Submitted by: __puretorcherismynamecaitlyn_

_Female: Chara Lively_

_Submitted by: LyreOfApollo_

* * *

**Artemis:**

_Female: Selene Constantine_

_Submitted by: 4blueeyes9_

_Female: Echo Ashbrie_

_Submitted by: Rikachan101_

* * *

**Hermes:**

**_Male: Still required_**

_Female: Syra_

_Submitted by: ohmygodricgirl_

* * *

**Ares:**

**_Male: Still required_**

_Female: Lyra Trisha Red_

_Submitted by: Sadico the Couple of the Year_

* * *

**Dionysus:**

**_Male: Still required_**

_Female: Juilet Andrea Chambers_

_Submitted by: Alice Hawthore-Baggins_

* * *

**Hephaestus:**_  
_

_**Male: Still required**_

_**Female: Still required**_

* * *

**In order to begin the story I still need a son of Zeus, son of Demeter, son of Hermes, son of Ares, a son of Dionysus and two children of Hephaestus.**

_**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.**_

_**Happy Hunger Games.**_


End file.
